


你的全部人生/諾俊

by SummerDreamForAILG



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG
Summary: 黃仁俊在不斷成長中。





	你的全部人生/諾俊

**Author's Note:**

> 黃仁俊在不斷成長中。

  *  李作家先生和黃偶像的故事 年差十歲 很扯淡很科幻
  * 相關來源：黑鏡S103 The Entire History of You



 

  

23世紀，胚胎移植技術已經十分成熟，試管嬰兒和更換癌變器官都已成為普通人人生的一個環節。情感匱乏引起的社會穩定危機早已取代少子化成為熱點問題。

 

九月二十九號，金道英給李帝努在七天戀愛監管局網站上報了名，希望自己往日的寶貝兒子如今的網癮廢宅能出門感受新世界。

 

七天戀愛監管局與23世紀政府運行的人類大腦記憶晶片雲系統聯動，通過面部識別系統分析每一個人遇見過的陌生人的性格、職業、家庭等資料，再把數據返回到雲端進行資訊整合，從而進行配對。

 

李帝努雖然心裏一千萬個不爽，看在自己心急的爹的面上還是乖乖去了一趟監管局。

結果當日結束與監管局工作人員的會面後，他鄭重其事跟金道英說七天戀愛監管局就是一個bullshit，因為他胡亂開出的「請你們幫我找一個匹配度為23%的對象」的要求竟然被接受並且好好處理中。正常人都知道平凡幸福的夫婦匹配度最低都會在56.5%的均值以上，那麼正常的紅娘婚介所怎麼可以容忍一個客人對自己另一半有如此天馬行空的要求？

 

三月一號，李帝努收到監管局的通知和定位手錶，說真的給自己匹配到一個相容度為23%但卻是歸屬到“伴侶”範圍裡的人。這訊息真的不是奸商拿來騙人的嗎？

/ 

 

（中間省略三千字沒有想好（很多

 

/

黃仁俊是演員，是偶像，粉絲們...粉絲們不能接受的。李帝努躺在床上亂想，他暗暗做了決定。

我要當個溫柔的壞人，讓他做個蒙在鼓裏的小孩吧。

更況且他受不了現在天天和他黏在一起的人日後因為工作總是見不到哪怕一根頭髮絲。

更更況且——如果這個監管局是披著皮的什麼新的綜藝節目呢？他平常不愛看電視，這些個套路他卻從精明的金道英嘴巴裏都聽了個七七八八。

 

亂想結束，他看見洗好澡的瓜皮頭黃仁俊穿著寬鬆的條紋短袖睡衣和大褲衩，帶著嬰兒粉的香氣走了過來——成年男生怎麼會有這麼可愛的香氣啊？不搭又可愛，他都被萌到了。

 

黃仁俊鑽進被窩。

床上的人給他掖好被角，任由他像個小孩一樣鑽進他懷裏。

 

“晚安，李先生。”

“晚安。”

 

“...”

“仁俊，或許今天有睡前故事嗎？”

 

“抱歉，故事都講完了，ET的奇聞也講完了，如果是關於我自己的...你有興趣聽嗎？”

“當然。”

 

“我在想...人和人之間其實是沒有任何區別的。

如果你走過人生路最後一關，你也就跟別人一樣是幾斤重的一堆灰而已。

經歷幾千攝氏度的高溫，你的五臟六腑都會跟白骨一起化成灰。”

 

“我想，如果是我的話......我的意識會留在世上六天，前兩天我在疑惑自己為什麼離開了自己的肉體，後四天我在疑惑自己為什麼離開了自己最愛的人們。”

 

“......最後一天的清晨，我會看著太陽升起，從家裏啟程，走過三百二十三萬步之後，我的悲傷就被真空掐滅了，我的腦電波被黑洞裏紊亂的高速粒子流打散。

 

第七天的黎明，我就會變成宇宙中四散的星星。每天至少有七個小時，我的光芒能靜靜守護著我來不及掛念的人。”

 

“不要這麼早就想著這種事情啦...”李帝努覺得頭疼，卻沒有什麼好方法安慰他。

“抱歉，不要因此討厭我。”

 

沒有討厭啦，如果真的討厭還會願意聽你說嗎？李帝努扶額，但是今天喝酒喝多了，他晃晃蕩蕩只知道抓住黃仁俊，嘴笨笨的也跳不出什麼好聽的安慰的話。

 

黃仁俊拿起床邊櫃小夜燈旁的定位手錶。

“如果按了這個按鈕的話，我就會被監管局的人強制帶回公司，回公司我就要不停練唱歌跳舞，一年到頭回不了家跟爸媽團聚誒...求求你，拜託啦，讓我睡多一會兒吧。”

 

好，沒有討厭你，你不要擔心，睡吧，我沒有討厭你。

 

他努力在酒精徹底讓他陷入深眠前摸摸不安穩的小孩的後腦勺。

 

 

 

 

//


End file.
